Obsession
by Storywhisper
Summary: The Mad Hatter has always been Obsessed with things, but how do you know when it's love or when it's obsession. Slash, Gay, Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Pairing is Hatter March Hare, Gotta love those two lol Read and Review


AN: I'm into writing one shots for some reason, this is so sort I doubt it even counts as I one shot. It's more of me playing around with my Hatter.

Oh, for those who haven't read my other AIW stories. I write the Hatter, March Hare, White Rabbit, Dormouse, Cheshire Cat, and the Caterpillar as being human. I'm an odd ball.  
Hatter is a tall, younger man with jet black hair, worn in a long braid, his eyes are gold and his skin is pale, think gothic Hatter and you've got my Hatter.

**WARNING: **This is a Slash Story, Male Male, Gay, Guys kissing, Yaoi, you get the idea, don't like, don't read!

Read and Review please!

---

Obsession

---

I was obsessed; I've always been a needy person, it started when I was still a Hat maker, trying to make a living in a failing business.  
First it was my need to make the top hats that I loved so much, I hand crafted them all, binding them, giving them each a look that only they would own, loving the way they all looked so different, and when they didn't sell, I wore them all the time, after all, they were mine.

My favorite is a beautiful black top hat, for some strange reason, I don't even know my self why I do it, I've left the price tag on the hat, even though I never plain on selling my beautiful hat.

My second Obsession was tea; I love it, the different flavors, and the way it rolls over my tongue as I sip it, heavenly. And oh the beautiful colors of the leaves as they give me that beautiful gift.

My third obsession wasn't planned He simply came to me one day, he was bleeding badly, a broken teenage boy with these stunningly beautiful sky blue eyes, and the shocked look in them as he looked up at me from his place on the ground, it had won me over, I couldn't have said no to him, even if I wanted to.

His skin had been covered in dirt, I had knelt down in front of him, took my gloved hand and ran it against the smooth skin, the dirt had wiped away onto my glove and the beautiful porcelain skin gleamed from underneath the dirt, he was just like a doll, my doll.

I took him home, stripped him of his clothes and put him in a warm bath; the water quickly became blackened with dirt, and his skin became an angry red color as I scrubbed at it.

But as he stepped out of the bath, I was stunned; no child could be so stunning. He was a child, maybe not in body but the look in his eyes was so innocent, I was obsessed with him, but I wouldn't touch him. Not yet.

My fourth obsession came in the form of a beautiful little girl with golden blond hair. She'd sat down for tea without being invited, such a rude child.

But she played along with me, smiled at me, held my gloved hand in her small one. And when I asked, she'd kissed my lips, the feelings that rose inside of my chest and been so strange, but wonderful…yes I was obsessed with my Alice.  
Then she went away.  
I turned my eyes back to my March Hare; the beautiful boy had aged, if only a little. His eyes, when they looked towards me gleamed with something that I didn't -couldn't understand.

The blue color of them would sparkle and he'd lean forward close to my face and kiss my nose, a playful tease.

It was only teasing.

Than one day it became more. We'd been having our tea party; The Dormouse had fled for the day, I believe that My March Hare might have had something to do with that.

March had slipped behind me, wrapped his arms around me in a gentle move. His lips had brushed my neck.

That strange feeling that Alice had brought was suddenly back.

March's mouth had been warm; his tongue had flicked out against my skin, which brought a funny sound from my mouth.

I was shaking as March turned me around and pinned me against the tea table. He pressed his mouth against mine and I was trembling.

The feelings that had been in my chest suddenly spread through my body, I whimpered like a child as March's body pressed against mine.

Afterwards we both sat on the ground, gasping for breath, feeling so out of touch with the world, and our clothes were tossed around us, how strange that my top hat was sitting perfectly on the table while my shirt was in a tree.  
I opened my eyes and found March looked at me oddly from his place next to me, I leaned forward and touched my lips to him, I than rested my head against March's shoulder and breathed in the scent of him, yes, he was my obsession, my completely insane obsession.


End file.
